Always
by Whovian13
Summary: This is my version of Kish's first night together on New Year's Eve. It's my first Kish fic. The perspective alternates between Oliver and Kyle. I realize OLTL has been off the air for a while, but I just discovered Kish online and I couldn't help myself. The rating is in place for a reason. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


Oliver

Standing in front of Kyle, both of us shirtless, I can't believe this is finally happening. The glow from the candles placed around the room flickers over our skin and makes his eyes shine. I gently run both hands down his chest and stomach, then settle them on his waist, leaning my head down to kiss his lips. He turns his mouth into the kiss and slips his hands between our bodies to tenderly rest them against my chest. His fingers entwine themselves in my chest hair, and when I feel him tug ever so slightly I can't help but pull him closer. My left hand travels up his back and neck until I can tangle my fingers in his soft, dark hair. My right hand slides down his hip and over the curve of his ass, clutching at it as my mouth devours his. I'm beginning to feel a bit lightheaded as he sucks hungrily on my tongue, but he snaps me back to attention by hooking his fingers into the beltloops at my hips and pulling my groin firmly against his. Through the fabric of our pants I can feel his growing erection, so I'm sure he can feel mine. My left hand reaches down to join my right on his ass, and I grasp firmly, pressing him to me. After a moment, I feel his hands move along the waistband of my pants, heading toward the button at the front...

Kyle

Oliver's grip on my ass is so firm that he actually lifts my heels a few inches off the floor. I'd be worried about losing my balance if I wasn't so inextricably entangled with the strongest, steadiest man I've ever known. He makes me feel so safe, so...protected. And now that he's finally mine-really mine-I know that I'll never have to lose that feeling. He's kissing me now with such passion that all I can do for the moment is cling to him for dear life. He begins to make a sound that I haven't heard for far too long-it's a deep sigh that sort of morphs into a quiet growl, sending vibrations into my mouth, down my throat, and throughout the rest of my body. I start to move my hands back toward Oliver's ass, but then I realize his damn pants are gonna be in the way, so I bring my fingers in between our hips to his fly instead. He slightly loosens his grip on my ass to give me room to work, my heels finally touching the floor again. But his tongue is still exploring my mouth and I can feel the full length of his erection pressing against my stomach, so I find myself momentarily having a little trouble with the mechanics of the button. When I finally get it loose, I don't bother with the zipper just yet. Instead, I slip my hands into the now-slightly-roomier waistband of his pants and beneath the elastic of his boxer briefs until I have what I was looking for-Oliver's rock hard ass under my needy hands. I use my new leverage to pull our bodies closer together, rising up onto my toes of my own accord this time to grind my hardness against his. Suddenly, he breaks our kiss to speak in his scratchy voice, and his words take my breath away.

"Kyle, please, I need to taste you," he pants. "I can't wait any longer."

He begins to kiss my jaw and then my neck, sucking and biting softly as he moves down to my collar bone. I reach to unbutton my fly, but he stops me with one hand and says, "I want to do it," gazing up into my eyes. I nod my head silently and run my fingers lightly up and down his arms. He continues his kisses down my chest and my stomach until he is kneeling in front of me and my hands are resting lightly on his shoulders. He licks and nips the flesh just above my waistband while he unfastens the button, then kisses the small patch of skin left exposed once it's loose. Then he slowly lowers my zipper, tugging the elastic of my boxers down as well, his lips and tongue following it downward. His mouth is so close, but he still won't let my cock free-It's trapped beneath two layers of fabric. For a man who seemed so eager just a second ago, he's about to tease me right up the wall...

Oliver

Self restraint is a skill I have built over the years. But it's taking everything I have to control myself right now. I want so badly to feel Kyle's cock in my mouth, but I'm trying to draw it out for him. He has so much more experience than I do, and I don't want to disappoint him. Plus, it is incredibly exciting to be so close, knowing he is inches away, waiting to be tasted. So, even though his zipper is all the way down, I have left his boxers just high enough on his hips to keep me from my prize. I kiss the flesh just above the elastic, lick it and suck it, and it tastes so good. I nuzzle the soft, light smattering of hair that tells me just how close I am to my destination, and I feel my chin nudge his hardened rod through the cotton of his boxers. That's when Kyle makes a noise-somewhere between a moan and a whimper-that takes matters out of my hands. My mind no longer in control of my actions, I yank down on his pants and underwear in one swift movement so that they are below his knees and his beautiful cock is before my eyes. In less than a breath, I cover his entire length with my mouth. My lips are wrapped firmly around the base and the tip is pushing slightly down my throat. He fills me up and I instantly feel an immense sense of relief. Without moving my mouth, and keeping the suction constant, I let a deep sigh out through my nose. As my breath escapes, my hearing, which had apparently faded out during my initial moment of bliss, comes back to me. Kyle is wrapping up what seems to be a litany of profanity, only the last few words of which I catch.

"Shitfuckholyhellpleaseyesohgod! Ol-Oliver!" His fingers are kneading through my short hair and pressing into my scalp. Looking up, I see his brown eyes are wide in shock and his shoulders are curled downward as if he wants to collapse on top of me. I realize now that he couldn't if he tried. I have my arms wrapped in a vice around his hips, preventing him from any independent motion below the waist. His stomach and chest are heaving as he gasps deep, quick breaths and stares into my upturned eyes. I slide my hands up his back and rub gently until his breathing slows and his spine straightens, and then I begin to move my mouth...

Kyle

This is new. I mean, in a good way-a great way! Back in college, Oliver was pretty timid about blow jobs. Once he got going, he became quite enthusiastic, but he'd always start out like he was attempting to lick a scorpion. The first few times, I told him it was okay, that he didn't have to suck me off just because I did it for him, but he insisted. After awhile, I realized he just needed to wade in slowly each time. I kinda grew to see it as endearing. Now, though, the only thing I can compare this to is a man gulping down an entire bottle of water in one breath after running a marathon. And how good it is to quench his thirst! I realize that I'm hunched over, the instantaneous suction, warmth, and moisture of his mouth having almost knocked me off my feet. It probably would have at least buckled my knees if Oliver wasn't holding me up with his incredible biceps gripping my ass. I think my boyfriend is Captain America. I straighten up and try to get my breathing under control. Oliver hasn't moved a muscle in almost thirty seconds, but staring down into his hungry eyes, seeing my cock completely buried in his eager mouth, and feeling his unbelievable arms clutching me to him makes me quiver. With his eyes still locked on mine, he begins to move. He so slowly pulls his head back, centimeter by centimeter, as if he can hardly bear to let my cock go. Honestly, my cock kinda feels the same way, but it changes its mind when he is left with only the head tightly wrapped in his lips and his tongue begins to flick at the tip. When he takes me back into his mouth, instead of keeping his lips tight, trying to impersonate a different orifice, he opens as wide as he can and covers me entirely again. As he pulls back again he makes the sexiest "mmmmm" sound, as if I'm the best thing he's ever tasted. It makes me hungry.

"Oliver," I say between pants, "Babe?"

"Mmmm?" he hums distractedly, before opening up for more. I lean down and rest my hands on his shoulders. I lick my lips, and his upturned eyes flutter heavily at me.

"Ol-Oliver," I shudder, as he continues working. "I wanna taste you, too. Can it be my turn now?"

He continues for a few more seconds, obviously savoring every taste, before releasing me from his mouth. He unwraps his arms from my hips and slowly rises to his feet, kissing his way back up to my hungry mouth. One of his hands has wandered to my cock, absently stroking it, while the other caresses my face.

"I'm sorry, Kyle," he sighs against my lips, "but I've been fantasizing about having you in my mouth, every day for...years."

He barely breathes out the last word, sending shivers across my skin.

"You're not the only one, buddy," I reply. I push firmly on his strong chest with both palms, aiming him for the bed.

"On your back, Fish," I order, as I kick off my shoes and socks and step out of my pants...

Oliver

Normally, I'd prefer he call me Oliver. But I cannot resist this sexy bossy side of him. He's usually so easy going and relaxed, and hearing him order me around is such a turn on. I do as he says, kicking off my shoes and socks before sliding backwards onto the bed. I shiver as he climbs on top of me, straddling my thighs so that his stiff cock hovers just over my groin. Instead of going straight for my fly, he languidly kisses his way up my trembling stomach to my chest. He licks a trail from my sternum over to my right nipple, which he then teases and tugs on until it is a hard little button under his tongue. I weave my fingers into his hair as he moves toward the other one. He pushes his head into my hands, and I remember how much he always loved it when I played with his hair. After a minute he sighs deeply and looks up at me.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but I've got work to do here. So you're just gonna have to stop tugging on my hair like that or I'm gonna lose my place and have to start all over." He gives me a wink, and with his eyes still on mine, flicks my nipple with his tongue and then sucks it back into his mouth. Obligingly, I move my hands up to my own hair as my back arches up toward his wicked tongue. I close my eyes, lost in his touch, when suddenly I don't feel Kyle's mouth on me anymore. In the same instant, his warm breath tickles my ear.

"I've been waiting a long time to taste you too, Oliver." He reaches a hand down to lower my zipper, then slips it beneath my underwear to grasp my swollen erection. My hips jerk upward involuntarily. "But Oliver, I would have waited forever for you."

On the last word his mouth covers mine. His kiss burns into me, into my heart, and I suddenly feel a tightness in my chest. I grasp his face in my hands, pulling him away so I can look into his eyes.

"I love you, Kyle. I always have."

"I know." He leans into another kiss, but I pull him back.

"No, really. You knew me when I didn't know myself." I kiss his cheek, his eyelids, his forehead. "I belong to you."

Kyle's eyes blaze into mine, and I know he knows. But I still plan to spend the rest of my life showing him. He lowers his mouth back to mine, kissing me tenderly. "I love you," he whispers, before sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. His hand begins moving slowly up and down my cock, and his kisses migrate back down my chest. I breathe deeply, trying to stay calm. I want to be everything for him-I want tonight to be all that he wants it to be. I don't want to mess this up, and I already lost my head once, so I'm trying to hold on as his mouth nears my throbbing erection. He pulls on my waistband, and I lift my hips so he can remove my pants and underwear. Tossing them aside, he settles back into place, this time spreading my legs and kneeling between them. He looks into my eyes, taking me in his hands and lightly kissing my tip. My whole body quivers and my eyes flutter closed. Then he wraps his lips around my head and slowly slides down the shaft until all but the last couple inches are in his mouth.

"Oh, god," I moan. If I don't say something soon, this is going to be over pretty quickly.

"Kyle?" I look down to see his eyes are happily closed. He pulls back slightly, then slides back down, taking just a little bit more of me this time. I feel my tip graze the back of his throat and I shudder. "Kyle," I say again.

"Mm-hm?" With my cock still deep in his mouth, the vibrations make my head spin. His eyes finally open, and he takes in what must be a mix of lust, fear, and embarrassment on my face. He releases me from his mouth and gently slides his body up mine until our faces are inches apart.

"What is it, Babe?" I look away for a second, but then I remember what he said about talking everything through. I take a deep breath.

"It's just...I've been looking forward to this for so long-"

He nuzzles my neck and peppers it with tiny kisses, saying softly, "Mmmm, me too."

I take another breath, trying to steady myself. "And I know we have a ways to go, still. And you-" He raises his head now to gaze into my eyes questioningly. I place a palm on his cheek and touch his luscious bottom lip with my thumb. "God, you're so-" He slips his tongue out just far enough to tickle the tip of my thumb, and I stutter, "am-amazing. And I want this to be so good for you, Kyle, but I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to-to...last..."

He continues looking into my eyes for a beat, then smiles and shakes his head gently back and forth, saying with half a laugh in his voice, "I love you, Oliver Fish." Then he becomes more serious and shifts his body off of me and onto his side next to me. He props his head up on one hand so he can still look me in the eyes. With his other hand he traces slow circles over my chest.

"Okay," he says. "Two things. First-and I want you to remember this, cuz it's important-Every-" he kisses my cheek. "Single-" he kisses my neck. "Orgasm-" he bites my earlobe. "-that I can give you is precious to me. So please never feel bad for getting there, okay? And second, you're right, we have a long, looong way to go. But we have all night to get there." He is still caressing my chest, occasionally dragging his fingertips lower, down to my stomach. Somehow it feels both comforting and exciting at the same time. "Believe me, I'm right there with ya, Buddy." To emphasize his point, he throws one leg over top of me and grinds his throbbing erection against my hip. "But we can let it happen as soon as we want, because I PROMISE you, it will not be the last time we come tonight."

On the last word, he brings his hand up to my cheek and covers my mouth with his. His kiss is deep and passionate, and I begin running my left hand up and down his back. After a moment he pulls back just enough to speak.

"Don't hold back, okay?" he whispers against my lips. "I want everything from you. I don't wanna miss a thing."

When he kisses me again, I wrap both arms around him and pull him to me so that we are chest to chest and his body weight is pressing me into the mattress. He makes this delicious 'mmmm' sound into my mouth as his hands caress my neck and shoulders and his hips begin to grind against mine. My fingers flex against his back, my short nails digging into his skin. It takes me a moment to realize what I'm doing, and I force my hands to relax into more tender touches, mortified that I might have hurt him. As soon as I loosen my grip, though, he slides a hand down my arm to my wrist, pressing my hand against his back. Without breaking our kiss, he mumbles, "mm, no...that's-mm...you can...keep...good..." I get the message and drag my nails across his skin. I'm rewarded with a throaty growl that makes me press just a little harder...

Kyle

Oh my god, I can't get enough. His mouth, warm and eager, tastes so good. His body, undulating beneath me, and his hands that feel like they wanna tear me apart-everything about my magnificent Oliver makes my heart beat harder and my breath come faster. And when his fingernails dig deeper into my back, my growl turns into a needy moan. I pull my mouth away from his, staring at his wet, swollen, delicious lips for a brief moment before dropping my head into the crook of his neck. I lick and suck on the salty, sweaty skin as his head falls back, exposing as much flesh as possible to my insistent mouth. His hands continue to massage my back, moving ever lower until they are clutching my ass. I swear to god if he uses his nails now I'm gonna come all over him. Instead of the hot stinging there, however, I feel it on my shoulder and realize his teeth are biting not-exactly-gently into the flesh there. I have to pull my mouth away from his neck in order to catch my breath, and without meaning to, I soon realize I'm gasping out words with very little meaning.

"Ohgodohgodohgod-Oliver...I'm...please!" I'm not sure if there's a message I'm trying to get across here or not, but apparently it means something to Oliver. Before I know it, I'm on my back. He's hovering over me, his light eyes shining in the candlelight. His mouth dives down to suck on my bottom lip, and then he starts doing this thing...He used to do it sometimes in college, but only at his soberer times, which were few and far between, not to mention that 'sober' was definitely a relative term for him whenever we made love. But now, clear-headed and in complete control of his faculties, he is about to make me lose my mind. With my lower lip still sucked into his mouth, he gently bites down on it, just hard enough to hold it in place. Then he opens his lips and lets a soft breath escape, the warm air tickling over my trapped lip and into my mouth. My hands have moved from his shoulders down to his incredible pecs, flexed from the strain of holding his body above mine. I let my fingers slide through the soft hair there, my hands slightly trembling in anticipation of what I know is coming. That's when his tongue lightly flicks against my lip, then begins to slide back and forth ever so softly. The combination of sensations-his teeth just barely digging into my flesh, and the tickling of his tongue against my bottom lip-sends hot and cold shocks vibrating from my mouth to the rest of my body. I don't know what to do, I'm so lost in this feeling. Luckily, Oliver seems to have a plan. He releases his teeth from my lip, sucking gently one more time to relieve the sting. Then he kisses my ear, my neck, my shoulder, working his way down to my chest. After a quick flick of the tongue to my right nipple, he raises his head to look at me.

"I'll give you everything I have, Kyle. I promise." He lowers his head to suck on my nipple, and then he licks a trail down my ribs and my stomach, stopping just inches above my eager cock. "But there's something I want from you, too." He licks from the base of my penis to the tip, and then back down again. Then he takes me into his mouth and sucks firmly, running his tongue along the underside of my cock without releasing the pressure. I'm nodding my head vaguely, because he was saying something, wasn't he? But now I can't concentrate on his words while he's doing this to me. He pulls his mouth off of me and looks up into my eyes while stroking me steadily with both hands. His next words immediately help me to regain my focus. "I want your come in my mouth."

Oliver

I can't believe I just said that. Out loud. I've spent so many years holding my feelings and desires inside that I'm surprised at my own honesty. But that's what it is-honesty. I'm not trying to shock Kyle, or seduce him, or whatever. For the first time in my life I'm doing and feeling and saying what I want to. I'm not trying to live up to anyone else's expectations-not my parents', my coworkers', or my friends'. And although I would do anything to please this gasping, writhing man in front of me, I'm finally starting to see that all he has ever wanted is for me to be exactly who I am. So now I am. I'm going after what I want, and what I want right now is to feel his warm seed landing on my tongue and sliding down my throat. His hard cock feels so good in my mouth, and his balls are warm and soft under my massaging fingers. I tighten my lips around his shaft and begin pumping my mouth up and down his length. I move slowly at first, but when I hear his breath coming faster I pick up the pace. His long, supple fingers are dancing over my scalp and my neck, and his sighs and moans are beginning to form into words.

"Oh god...Oliver, Oliver...I'm so...I'm gonna-"

I love hearing him say my name, and I move faster, harder. I squeeze his balls lightly with one hand while the other slides even lower. Just as he's nearing the edge, at the last second, I press the tip of my index finger against his clenched hole-not inserting it, but just providing that firm pressure that I know will make him fall so much farther. And he does. Gasping and flailing under my hands and mouth, he cries out my name one more time as his come hits my tongue. It tastes so good-better than I remember-and as his body starts to relax I suck gently a few more times to make sure I didn't miss any. I rub my hands over his trembling thighs and up his stomach, following them up his body until I am once again hovering over him. I nuzzle my face into his sweaty neck and whisper, "I love you. I really, really do."

Kyle

I can't believe it. After all my talk about giving precious orgasms, here I am, lying limp and lifeless, totally spent and mind-blowingly sated, while my boyfriend patiently snuggles against my side. I want to help him-I can feel his hard-on pressing against my hip-but unfortunately I have to wait for the ceiling to stop spinning. As the feeling finally comes back into my limbs, Oliver is still whispering sweet words into my ear and tenderly rubbing my stomach. I turn on my side to face him, hooking my top leg over his and sliding my heel up and down his calf.

"You okay?" he asks, almost shyly. I nod my head, still unable to form words. I run my fingers lightly up and down his side and place a kiss on his neck.

"I..." I clear my throat. "...am wonderful. And you, my friend, are about to be too." I push his shoulder back against the mattress so he's lying on his back, then drape my torso over top of his. I kiss his neck again before gently nibbling on his earlobe. Sucking it into my mouth, I let my hand drift down his belly to grip his waiting cock. When I start to stroke him, his back arches, his powerful body lifting us both off the bed. He turns his head to suck on my neck and murmurs against my skin, "Kyle, don't stop...I'm almost there."

Well, that WAS quick, and I feel even worse for making him wait, so I grant his request. But I add to my efforts by thoroughly licking my free hand and bringing it down to join the other one. Now both hands are stroking his thick cock, and I redouble my assault on his ear, sucking and licking at it before growling,

"Come on, Babe, come into my hands, please." That does the trick, and the next second he is groaning against my throat, and his come is trickling over my fingers. I slow down my pumping as he rides out his orgasm, then bring my hands up to my mouth to lick them clean.

"Mmm, you taste good...salty."

"Not as good as you," he replies breathily.

"Well, we're just gonna have to agree to disagree."

Oliver

The image of Kyle licking my come off his fingers like frosting is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. Of course, I'm not seeing it very clearly as my eyelids are still fluttering spastically and my vision has gone a little hazy. Plus, my head still feels fuzzy from the growl in his voice vibrating against my earlobe as he asked me to come. God, that voice! I have always thought his voice was one of the sexiest things about him. Well, besides his bottom lip. And his nimble fingers. Not to mention his ass, his shoulders, and of course that delicious penis. Okay, so it's a pretty long list...but the low, throaty voice is definitely on there. Now that I've had a minute to collect myself, I open my eyes to see Kyle's arms crossed on my chest and his chin resting on them, gazing steadily at my face with the slightest smirk on his lips. I love the feeling of his chest against mine, the weight of him covering me like a warm blanket. A sexy warm blanket. I see a suspicious gleam in his eye as he starts to speak.

"Ollie..." Oh, man, he only calls me that when he's feeling impish. "Ollie, I was thinkin'," ...and he's got his lilting, teasing voice on..."you know a minute ago, when I had both of my hands wrapped around your Thick. Hard. Cock. And you shot your delicious come all over me?" He smiles sweetly up at me, blinking his eyelids heavily, and I can only swallow thickly in response. "Well, you made quite a Hot. Sticky. Mess, didn't you?" I know he's not looking for an answer so I just wait to see where he's going with this. Besides, between his devilishly enunciated words and his pouty bottom lip, I'm having a little trouble with that whole speaking thing. "Aaaaanyway, I licked my hands clean already..." As a visual aid he inserts an index finger fully into his mouth and slowly pulls it back out between puckered lips. Then he lowers it, wet and glistening, to my right nipple, which immediately hardens as he circles it lovingly. "See? Good as new." I manage a weak "hmm" as he raises innocent eyebrows at me. My breathing is becoming a bit heavier, and I can feel myself starting to get hard again, just from the sound of his voice. I think I'm beginning to see what he's driving at, which just makes me harder.

"But ya know what? I didn't clean you up, so now we got a Sticky. Dirty. Mess down there, and I'm thinkin', maybe I oughtta take care of that." He sucks that same nipple into his mouth as he slithers off of me and toward the foot of the bed. "Whaddaya think?" He winks at me, and this time I get out two whole syllables of "mm-hm" before his tongue makes it to my belly button and below. I place both hands in his hair, trying not to pull too hard as he laps insistently, meticulously at my stomach and around the base of my now-full erection. He takes the same care with my balls before licking repeatedly from the base of my penis to the tip, as if it was a melting ice cream cone. "Mmmm, that's better now, isn't it?" he says before one last flick of the tongue to the head. I nod slowly, tugging on his hair so he'll come crawling back up my body. When his face is level with mine, I grip his shoulders and flip him onto his back.

"Much better."

Kyle

Holy hell, it's like being in bed with a gymnast. Or a monkey? Or freakin' TARZAN. This man can put me wherever he wants me, and believe me, wherever he wants me is where I wanna be. Particularly in this case, which is flat on my back with his hands pressing into the mattress on either side of my shoulders, his muscled arms forming a cage around me that I never want to escape. His knees are straddling my thighs and his torso and hips are hovering almost a foot above my body. His chest is heaving, his breaths coming deep and fast, but I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with the exertion of holding himself up...although, this does give me some ideas... Before I'm able to give any more thought to plans for future sexy pilates, he thrusts his head down to the crook of my neck and his mouth opens over the rapid pulse there. My head rolls to the side as he sucks and bites my flesh, and I suddenly feel like he's too far away. I hook my arms around his sides and up over his shoulders, trying to pull him down to me, but I actually succeed in lifting my own shoulders off the bed. Geez, he's like a jungle gym! I could just climb all over him... But he gets the idea and helpfully lowers himself toward me so we're touching just about everywhere, but just barely. I love the way his warm skin feels kissing mine, but I want more. I want pressure, to feel the weight of his body holding me down. So I run my hands down his arms and then tug on his bent elbows, trying to get him to relax onto me. He raises his head to look at me, his unfocused eyes meeting mine.

"Closer," I breathe, "I need more..." He lowers his elbows to the mattress, so he's pressing down on me more than before, but still holding too much of his weight off of me. "Come on," I whisper into his ear before flicking my tongue against the lobe, "I can take it." I dig my fingernails lightly into his shoulderblades and he groans, letting one elbow slip out from beneath him and relaxing the other shoulder just a little. The force of gravity on his solid body pushes the air out of my lungs for a moment and I can feel Oliver tense up. But then I take a slow breath and it's like I'm breathing INTO him, like my body is melding into his as my chest expands beneath him. For some reason, I have this need to feel that he's here, that he's WITH me, together with me at this precise moment. Even if is a little more difficult to breathe, and even if it does almost hurt just a little bit. Because it hurt so much more to be without him. I place a palm on either side of his face, caressing his bottom lip with my right thumb, before quietly ordering, "Kiss me." He does, softly, as if he can tell that I just need to feel him here. His hands slide smoothly under my back-without raising me off the mattress-and then they move upward until his wrists are behind my neck and he has my head gently cradled in his hands-almost like you would hold a newborn baby. He's still pressing into me, but he's managed to find a way to surround me at the same time-his way, I'm sure, of ensuring that he doesn't press too hard. He deepens his kiss, but keeps it slow and soft, warm and comforting. It's almost like he can read my mind right now, and knows just what I need. I don't know why he's stopped kissing me until I feel him wipe a tear from my cheek and then gently place his lips against the skin where he found it. He looks into my eyes and says deeply, "I love you, Kyle. More than...life." He kisses my temple.

"I know." It barely comes out. I focus on my shallow breaths.

"And I'm not gonna let you go again. Ever." He buries his face in my neck and I just nod my head silently. He tightens his arms around me, this time lifting my shoulders a few inches off the bed. "Ever."

"I know." He raises his head so I can stare into his fathomless eyes, and I DO know. He softly kisses my lips again, a reassurance that I really shouldn't need by now but he doesn't begrudge it. I kiss him back with more urgency until he opens his mouth to me. My tongue slips between his lips and past his teeth until I taste his own. I slide my tongue against his, slowly but firmly, and when he pushes back and into my mouth I suck hungrily. He lowers my head back down to the pillow, letting his fingers slide through my hair and then gently down my temples and my cheeks to hold my jaw. He turns his head to push deeper, actually driving my head a few inches farther into the pillow. My mouth opens wider, letting him take everything he wants from me, while my hands slide down his back as far as they can reach. As I draw them back up, I tilt my fingernails lightly into his skin, and he moans into my mouth. I reach up to the back of his head, tugging firmly enough on his short hair so that he backs out of our kiss, his lips still moving against mine.

"Make love to me, Oliver," I breathe against his mouth. His whole body stills and his eyes fly open. He holds me in his gaze, and I see such intensity there that it takes my breath away. Then he kisses me again, his warm tongue caressing the interior of my mouth so thoroughly it makes me shiver. When he pulls away, his tongue lingering against my bottom lip, his breathing is heavy and erratic, and his voice is gravelly but certain. "God, yes..." Before his words reach my brain, he has lowered his mouth to my neck and one hand is possessively roaming up and down my side. Every downward stroke brings his large, strong hand lower over my hip, and my thoughts are beginning to scatter.

"There's, um, stuff...lube and condoms...in the, oh...in the drawer." I gesture vaguely to my right, and I feel his eyelashes flutter against my jaw. Without pulling his mouth from my racing pulse, he mutters "mm-hmm" and reaches a long arm toward the nightstand. He fumbles the drawer open and after a few moments drops the bottle and a handful of foil packages onto the bed before putting that hand back to work. When I stocked that drawer before our first date, all these creative ideas ran through my head about what I could do for Oliver, and how I could make him feel. I got so excited I had to take another cold shower before getting dressed for the date. But now, all I can think is how much I need him inside of me...

Oliver

I'm going to explode. I'm going to fly apart into millions of tiny pieces and it is all this man's fault. My hand trembles so violently it's a wonder that nightstand didn't end up across the room in splinters as I tried to wrestle what I needed out of that stupid, tiny drawer. But I found the lube and the condoms, and now all I have to do is hold myself together for just a little bit longer. I drag my teeth over Kyle's shoulder, and he swivels his hips under me, rubbing his erection against mine. My chest suddenly constricts with residual worry, and I raise my head to look at his beautiful face. His eyes open slowly, and it takes a moment for them to focus on me.

"What-what's wrong?" His hands are gripping my back like he's holding on for dear life. I don't know how to say what I'm thinking, but I'm too nervous not to.

"You might have to-" I start, my voice barely a whisper. "Please, tell me if there's anything...if you n-need..." I can't come up with any more words, but Kyle is smiling and his eyes close for a moment as he registers my concern.

"Oliver...I"m pretty sure you got this..." His gorgeous brown eyes open to me as a hand comes up to my face. "But yes, I promise I'll let you know if I...need anything." I sigh, relieved to have this off my chest, but sheepish at having had to say it at all. "Oliver?" He raises his eyebrows at me and I nod, nervous about what he's going to say now. "What I need right now...is you..." he licks a hot path from my shoulder, up my neck to swiftly nip at my earlobe. "...inside me."

Oh my god he's going to kill me dead. I snatch up the lube and lick my way down his body until my mouth reaches his dick. Instead of covering it with my mouth, like I really want to right now, I place a quick kiss at the base and then veer over to the side. He bends his knees and spreads his feet on the bed, and I suck on the soft skin where his inner thigh meets his hipbone as I flip open the top to the lube and squirt some onto my hand. It feels cool in my palm, so I can only imagine how it will feel to him. Impressed with my own forethought, I rub it between my hands to warm it up before coating the fingers of my right hand. I kiss my way back to his penis and lick lightly at it before moving down to his balls. I lick under them and down his warm flesh, unable to resist a quick flick of my tongue over his hole. His hips twitch and he groans loudly.

"Oh god, Oliver, again...please..." That's all I need to hear. I repeat my action two more times, and then draw my tongue slowly over his opening, my hands and the lube forgotten momentarily. He twitches some more, and I look up to see his hands fisted in the sheet and his shoulders arched up off the bed, his abs clenched and his head thrown back gracefully. I resume my work, delighted at his response to me. I point my tongue and push slowly into him. When he tries to push himself farther onto my tongue, I finally come to my senses and realize my mouth can only do so much. I pull my head away from him and smile when he whimpers. I quickly squirt more lube onto my fingers and then slide one into his clenching hole. He makes that sweet moan-whimper sound as I slide my index finger slowly in and out, marveling at his warmth. I add a second finger and he grunts softly between labored breaths. I look up to see his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open.

"You okay?" I ask, stilling my fingers and kissing his inner thigh. Keeping his eyes closed, he nods his head vigorously.

"Oh, yeah...please don't stop..." he pants as he wiggles his ass around my fingers. "Please..."

Relieved, I kiss his thigh again and resume moving my fingers inside of him. He groans appreciatively, and soon I add one more finger. I'm so turned on right now, watching him writhe beautifully under my touch. I've always thought of him as beautiful-ever since the first time I saw him at the frat house during rush week-but right now he is almost glowing, and I feel so lucky it hurts. I twist my fingers inside of him, then bend them slightly, pressing toward his belly button from inside. He gasps and thumps his head against the pillow, and I smile, proud of myself for getting it right. I go back to pushing my fingers in and out, while licking the flesh at the top of his thigh. As he continues to squirm exquisitely around me, I reach for a condom with my free hand. I grip the wrapper in my teeth and yank on it...and end up with two pieces of latex dangling from my mouth.

"Shit!" I spit it over my shoulder, immediately flustered. My fingers still and then slide out of Kyle as I try to pull myself together. His head lifts off the pillow.

"Wha-at?" His eyes are barely open, and his cheeks are flushed.

"I just-the condom, I ripped it. H-hang on, I'll get it..." I'm so pissed at myself right now. I feel like such an amateur; Kyle deserves better. I reach for another condom, but instead I feel his delicate fingers wrap around mine. He tugs on my hand until I allow myself to be pulled up his body so our faces are level with each other. I can't look him in the eye right now. As I stare at his collarbone, he lightly kisses my temple.

"Oliver...Oliver, come on." He flutters his eyelashes against my cheek. "Look at me." I do, my face flushing.

"Let me help you." I look away.

"N-no, it's okay, I can do it." He puts a palm under my jaw and tilts my head, forcing me to look at him again.

"If you let me help, I have a trick I can show you..." His mouth twitches into a smirk, the drop in his voice making me shiver. This sounds promising, and I find that my embarrassment has almost totally dissolved. I hand him a new foil packet.

"Sit up." I sit back on my knees as he rolls around onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows in front of me. He takes the condom out of the wrapper and presses it against his barely open lips. Then he lowers his head to my cock, positioning the condom over the tip. His lips tightly surrounding me, he lowers his mouth down my shaft, pushing the rolled-up latex down ahead of him. By the time it is completely unrolled, my cock is pushing down his throat, but he doesn't seem to mind. That IS a good trick. Heck, that's TWO good tricks! When he pulls back, he swirls his tongue around the head and looks up at me. He kisses my tip tenderly before clambering up onto his knees in front of me. "You good?" he asks, placing a quick kiss on my lips. I nod my head dazedly and rest my hands on his shoulders. I love his shoulders. I don't know why, but every time I see the way they fit under his t-shirt I have to stop myself from running my hands over them. And without the shirt...well, that's even better. I slide my hands down his chest and over his abs, barely skimming my fingers across his skin. Then I move them around to grip his hips. I return his kiss in kind, then suddenly jerk his hips out from under him, flipping him easily onto his back once more.

"Oh yeah."

Kyle

His mouth is immediately on me-my neck, shoulder, ear, mouth, down to my chest, then back up to my mouth. His hand moves between our bodies, sliding down my stomach, teasing my cock, tickling over my opening. I hear the top of the lube bottle snap open, then cool moisture followed by two and then three fingers sliding quickly into me. My hips are gyrating of their own accord, my knees clinging to his sides. His mouth is back on my neck now, and his voice is shaking when he says "Kyle" against my skin. I don't need any other words from him to know what he means-there is enough desire, concern, and hesitation in his voice to make it clear.

"Yes, yes, please Oliver. I'm good." I barely have the words out of my mouth before his fingers are replaced by the head of his cock touching my entrance. He pauses, and I open my eyes to see his face hovering inches above mine, his liquid eyes searching my face. I raise my eyebrows and tilt my head, silently pleading for him to continue. He gets the message and pushes into me, slowly but steadily, a groan slipping from his mouth as he enters. With my eyes closed again, I'm emitting sounds of my own, more like a gasp with a little moan. Once he's completely inside of me, he pauses again, and I breathe deeply, grateful for a moment to adjust to the fullness. As my quick, unsteady breaths even out, he kisses me slowly, and I can feel his body trembling against me. I open my my eyes to see him watching me again, looking for signals. My hands clutching at his back, I nod my head almost imperceptibly, and he begins to move...

Oliver

To be this close, this intimate, to have all my barriers down and to share this experience with the man I love-it's almost too much. I mean, of course there's the physical side: his warm tightness surrounding me, holding me, waiting to be explored; his hands caressing and possessing my body; his mouth, hot and hungry, tasting as much of me as he can reach. But this is more than physical. Kyle always says that things happen for a reason, and I believe that my reason for happening is to be here, surrounded by him and surrounding him-one half of a whole. The gaze from his warm brown eyes washes over me, welcoming me, and I have never felt as complete as I do now.

Nearly drowning in his heat, I force myself to wait for an indication that he is ready for me to move. Maybe he doesn't need it, but I do. I can't let this be more about me than it is about him. I know that every sigh, every touch, every taste is a gift from him, and I could never take that for granted. But my skin tingles and my body aches to move inside him, so when he nods silently, I breathe a sigh of gratitude and lower my mouth to his. Slowly, I pull out until only my head is inside him. Then I use the same pace to push all the way back in. We are both panting heavily, our mouths temporarily still against each other as we are overcome by sensation. This is a brand new feeling for me. I haven't forgotten our time together in college, but this is completely different. This is honest, unashamed, and perfect. I tilt my mouth against his as I begin to thrust steadily into him, the movement of my tongue in sync with my hips. His hands are clinging to my back, and with every forward stroke his fingers press harder into my skin. He tilts his hips upward to allow me to push in deeper and I place one hand under him, increasing the angle a bit more. He groans loudly at the added pressure as I brush past that perfect spot inside him.

"More...god, Oliver..." he gasps against my tongue. I move faster, push harder, letting my mouth roam down his neck. I find his collarbone and suck firmly at the soft indentation just above it. I know I don't have much longer, and judging from the sounds coming from his open mouth, Kyle seems to be getting close too. Unfortunately, he didn't come with an instruction manual, and I want to make sure.

"Kyle..." I moan against his chest, still moving quickly if somewhat erratically inside him. "I'm al-almost...Kyle...what do you need?" He reaches for my wrist, pulling my hand away from his hip, and brings it up in front of his face. My movement slows, and I watch in wonder as he licks my palm wetly.

"Touch me." Shuddering at the gravel in his voice, I lower my slick hand between our bodies and wrap it around his warm cock. As I stroke his shaft more and more urgently, I pump into him with renewed fervor. Looking down into his face, once again that word breaks through the haze in my mind: beautiful. His eyes are closed, long dark lashes sweeping his cheeks. His skin is flushed, and his soft, moist lips are parted invitingly. I kiss him fervently, recklessly, my hand and my hips moving faster, pushing us both closer and closer to the edge...

Kyle

I'm falling apart, and it feels amazing. Of course, everything with Oliver feels amazing-touching him, kissing him, breathing him in, watching his face, listening to his voice. He's it...he's everything. And he KNOWS me. He knows my mind and my heart, and even though he thinks he doesn't, he knows my body, too. And now he's moving inside me like he can't get enough of me, and he's touching me so perfectly that I know I don't have long. My hands are clutching his shoulders, and I can feel my fingernails digging into his skin but I can't stop. His face is buried in my chest, and he's licking and biting whatever skin he can get his mouth on. When he reaches my left nipple, that throws me off the edge. My entire body spasms beneath him, and the room starts spinning for the second time tonight. As I come in his hand, warm stickiness covering my stomach, I swear I see colors behind my closed eyelids. Then he is coming too, my clenching body taking everything from him. With one last desperate thrust he groans against my collarbone, his body almost vibrating against mine. As his orgasm subsides, he drops his head into the crook of my neck and kisses my skin with trembling lips.

"I love you, Kyle," he says in my ear, and mingled with his voice is the low booming sound of...what? I open my eyes. The colored lights are brighter and the sound is getting louder, and craning my neck toward the window I finally see the fireworks exploding in the night sky. They make the room glow, but they're still not as bright as the fireworks in my heart. Oliver finally slides gently out of me and removes the condom, dropping it into the trash by the bed. Then he grabs a towel from the nightstand and tenderly wipes off my stomach before settling back down next to me and pulling the blanket up over us. We listen to the booming of the fireworks and watch the room change colors as our breathing and our hearts slow down.

"Is it always going to be like this?" He asks on a contented sigh.

"Always."


End file.
